Jeanettes plan
by Chippy53263883
Summary: This is a story of Jeanette and Simon having fun when Dave is gone keep reading to find out more SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


I am a furry remember that.

* * *

Jeanette's plan

It had been 3 solid weeks since Jeanette and Simon last had sex, she was beggining to feel lonely, she needed Simon she was longing for him just as he longed for her.

On this cool Wednesday afternoon Jeanette was laying on her bed reading a magazine when Ellanor walked in looking tired she hadn't slept much after what happened with her and Theodore again last night she looked a mess and just wanted to sleep.

"You look terrible" Jeanette stated as she asked what was wrong

Ellanor didn't want to say but after 5 minutes of Jeanette's persistency Ellanor gave in and confessed.

"Jeanette, remember that night that you and Simon went out back together."

"yes"

"Well that was the night that Theo and I first had sex thats why one of your condoms was gone, it felt amazing and last night we did it again and we fell asleep together but I feel really sore, we made out this morning and it was great but I think theo is scared Jeanette."

"What do you mean by scared?" Jeanette asked with a curios look on her face.

Well, after we have sex he gets really jittery, and panics when I suggest that we keep going, he talks about what would happen if Dave had walked in and seen us."

I understand what you mean, but theo has always been a bit like that, but you have to convince him that Dave won't catch you..."

Just at that moment Brittany walked in through the door.

"what are we talking about girls."

They both looked at Brittany with a surprised look and explained the whole story.

Jeanette had a look of glee on her face

"Maybe I could convince Theodore that he shouldnt be so worried"

"well I don't know Brittany"

"C'mon Ellie."

"Well ok, but only if you promise it will work"

"I promise."

Later that evening Brittany asked Jeanette to go and give Theodore some encouragement, at that point Jeanette agreed and went downstairs only to find Theodore watching cartoons.

"Theo look Ellanor says that when you want to... Experiment that you become a little jitterish at the end."

"Well,I-I just don't want to be caught from what happened with Alvin and Brittany."Theodore said with a worried sort of a tone in his voice.

"But Theodore, what if Dave was out, what would you do then."

"Well I don't know..."

When suddenly, Dave called out

"ok I'll be out for a few hours I have to go and get some things from the shops, so I'll be a while."

After Theodore heard the car leave, he hugged Jeanette and thanked her for the encouragement then went upstairs and looked for Ellanor.

Meanwhile Jeanette had a plan of her own, she decided that she wanted Simon tonight, and while Dave was out it gave her the chance to have some fun with Simon. Jeanette then went looking for him until she saw him sitting up by the pool all alone, she walked up slowly and sat down next to him, they started talking.

After talking for a little while Jen pushed Simon in, and he dragged her in with him and they played around in the pool, when they stopped and looked into each others eyes, they began to fall into a kiss, when their lips connected the began to make out, they made out for 10 straight minutes, their lips locking together and their tongues wrapping around each others. Jeanette broke the kiss and began to speak.

"Simon, Dave's gone out and I was thinking that maybe we could have a little fun, how about you."

"You read my mind Jen, but where do we go."

"c'mon just follow me, I'll figure that out as we're going."

They went back inside and walked through the hallway until they reached the girls room, they opened the door only to find something that shocked the both of them!

"Oh My Gosh." Exclaimed Simon and Jeanette

At the same time Theodore and Ellanor shamefully said

"Oh no"

The sight they saw with Theodore's penis burried 3-inches deep in Ellenors pussy

Jeanette and Simon looked at each other with a smirk on their faces and said

"Theo and Ellie mind if we use this room the boys room is taken if you know what i mean?"

Theodore and Ellanor replied

"sure this might me interesting"

Jeanette jumped on her bed and pulled Simon up with her, Jeanette pulled him into a kiss as they kissed the things they were going to lead into next travelled vividly through their minds.

Simon broke the kiss this time and began to take off his hoodie, as Jeanette began to take off her jacket Simon yanked it off, he, at the same time he pulled off her shirt, his dick was beggining to harden and as Jeanette saw it grow she got down and started licking it.

As she began to increase speed and started sucking Simon lay back in ecstacy and moaned, he sat back up again and as she sucked his dick, he started to finger fuck her pussy, as her pussy began to get wet he stuck 3 of his finger in her pussy and increased movement in force and speed, her pussy was getting soaked as was his hand, as he pulled out, amazingly she came and he began lubing her ass with her pussy juices rimming her tailhole with his fingers and slowly penetrating he hole, slowly he lubed her tailhole up nicely.

She pulled her mouth off his dick and flipped up onto all fours and raised her tail high. Simon moved his head close slowly and began sniffing from the top of her tail to the bottom of her ass, he sniffed ferociously in ecstasy at the glorious smell that was her her hole, she thought for some reason it was strange but he knew it was the best smell in the world and by far the most arousing. His sniffing began to stop, but at the point of change he flicked out his tongue and began to lick her whole crack, from top to bottom until he began to rim her his tongue cleaning her tail-hole spinning in circles lubricating her cavity and cleaning at the same time. Jeanette moaned in ecstasy during the rimming hence Simons speed increasing and finally beginning to penetrate her hole, he was using the full extent if his tongue to explore as far down into her sex that he could and almost pulling all the way out and then repeating these steps over and over again. Was jeanette dreaming this was what she had wanted for a long time and now she was getting it, the love of her life was rimming her and tongue fucking, she couldn't believe a better moment in her life nor even imagine one. Simon ended Jeanette's pleasure and got on his knees Simon then lined the head of his penis up with her tail-hole.

"Ready" he asked

"I'm ready, give it to me Simon, fuck my tailhole until you fill my as to the top with your jizz."

Amazed by her words simon pushed in, she moaned in agony and joy, she loved the feeling of his dick in her tight hole, he began to get faster pounding his meat into her tailhole, her moaning and crys grew louder as did Simons

Faster and harder drilling into her ass until they both orgasmed, simon shooting his load into Jeanette in 7 bursts like hot fiery liquid sliding through and over her cavity's and he collapsed on top of her, they then rolled over and began kissing and cuddling for a minute before continuing.

Jeanette sprang up onto her back with her legs spread wide and said to Simon excitedly

"Take me Simon, I want to feel your meat in my pussy now."

With no hesitation Simon jumped up and lined his tip up with her pussyhole he then pushed straight through and deeply penetrated Jen with his whole length engorged in her pussy he started to pull out and then force back in, in and out in and out like a rhythmic pattern he was now shredding through her tight opening getting faster and harder once again they began moaning and panting quickly, as she orgasmed simon kept going, he thought that he probably wasn't there yet so he kept pushing, Jeanette's moaning almost turned into screaming in pain she came 5 times before Simon unleashed his load into her now tight hole in 5-bursts, Simon leant forward for a kiss and Jeanette looked into his eyes and dragged him in closer they locked together intwined in each others saliva, Simon pulled out and they both kissed and cuddled until they heard Dave's car pull up.

At that point Simon and jeanette quickly got changed and waited for Dave to go and have a shower, at the exact same time they jumped in the shower together to wash off and cuddled and he helped clean out her ass and pussy by fingering her to try and clean all the cum out.

That night was probably their best time so far and they kissed each other good night both whispered

"I love you at the same time and Jeanette giggled."

And they both went to sleep in each others arms in the same bed, that night they fell asleep dreaming of each other and the rest of their interactions that will follow.

Chipster

Author note: To understand it fully you must read the stories from Theodorefan100, I will not give you the link but I saved him as my favorites so you can locate him/her sorry there I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK HIM/HER on inspiring to write my story's in the first place so thank you.


End file.
